Protocol Specific Research Support has been instrumental in allowing USC Norris Comprehensive Cancer Center (NCCC) investigators to explore Innovative concepts in the form of pilot and phase I studies. The funds provided through this mechanism are used to support clinical research staff essential for the high quality conduct of such studies, and are restricted to research nurses and data managers. The funds are dedicated to supporting studies conceived and written by NCCC investigators, and are dispensed at the recommendation of our scientific review committee (CIC), with the approval of the Cancer Center Executive Committee, and under the supervision of the Clinical Investigations Support Office (CISO). During the last grant cycle, these funds were used to support eight studies, the majority of which have been completed and resulted in larger or follow up studies with external funding. The current submission includes modified criteria for eligibility for protocol specific research support that emphasize pilot studies that are aimed to translate eariy findings from the bench to the clinic. The new criteria also stress the feasibility of completion within two years